Mona has regrets
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 27 year old Mona Claire Vanderwaal is not happy. She live alone in a small apartment in Brookhaven. She has almost nothing. Hanna's no longer her friend and Mike broke up with her when he discovered how twisted and crazy Mona can be.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very awesome JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**Mona has regrets**

**27 year old Mona Claire Vanderwaal is not happy. She live alone in a small apartment in Brookhaven.**

**She has almost nothing. Hanna's no longer her friend and Mike broke up with her when he discovered how twisted and crazy Mona can be.**

**Mona's life is a sad dark thing.**

"Fucking crap." says Mona in anger as she drink some vodka.

On this day, Mona wear a black t-shirt, black tights and pink shoes.

"Damn! Why were I so stupid...? Han was my BFF and I almost killed her. Then I was a bitch to Mike even though he actuall did love me. Fucking shit." says Mona.

Mona grab an old dirty plush animal and throw it across the room.

The plush animal hit the bookshelf, knocking down som books that fall to the floor.

"I wish I hadn't been so evil and dumb." says Mona.

She truly regret all the bad stuff she did when she was A.

Within her heart, mind and sould, Mona feel like she'd give so much for a second chance at life so she could do stuff the right way.

"Too bad I was evil towards Han. If I'd been a sweetie, Hanna would still be my awesome buddy..." says Mona.

Mona eat a cookie.

She has a job, but it's not a job she like. It is the only job she could get though, so she keep it so she can get money.

"Life's a huge fucking pile of crap." says Mona.

Five months ago, Mona considered killing herself, but she decided to try to get a cute life instead, since is she would die she is sure she'd end up in Hell and that is not what she want.

Mona is certain that God would never allow her entry into Heaven after all the very bad stuff she's done to Hanna and others.

"Fucking shit..." mumbles Mona as she drink some more vodka.

The next day at work, Mona is forced to clean the bathrooms.

"Ewww! So disgusting. Shit, cum, blood and piss all over the floor...me hate this." says Mona.

Albert Treville is Mona's boss and he always order Mona to do the worst tasks at his company Treville Electronics.

"Why the fuck am I the one who get to clean away all the stuff that people plop out of their bodies in this damn bathroom?" says Mona in anger.

She very much hate doing what she does.

"Fucking damn! Shouldn't allow people to have me do all this slave-work shit." says Mona, still angry.

Mona wish she could get a better job.

"Too bad Hanna doesn't want to help me." says Mona.

Trying to be less angry and such, Mona thinks back to when she and Hanna Marin were true buddies and had a lot of fun.

_**Flashback:**_

Mona and Hanna are at Rosewood Mall.

"Nice dress you have, Han." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona." says Hanna. "Your dress is very cool too."

"Awww, thanks." says Mona. "Such a wonderful day it is."

"Yeah, very cutie cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Let's go buy some CDs." says Hanna.

"Awesome idea, girl." says Mona.

Hanna and Mona kiss each other. Not in a romantic way. Just as friends, like some teenage girls do.

"I think I'm gonna buy this." says Hanna when they get to the record store in the mall and she find a Britney Spears CD she doesn't have.

"Okay. And I want this one." says Mona as she grab a heavy metal CD.

"Nice." says Hanna.

When they've payed for the CDs, Mona and Hanna leave the mall together.

"Your butt looks sexy." says Mona.

"So does yours." says Hanna.

Mona and Hanna giggle and smile.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Those were very sweet days. Han and I had so much fun back then." says Mona.

She miss being friends with Hanna.

"Hanna, why did I treat her so bad...? If I'd been nice to her she might still have been my friend..." says Mona.

45 minutes later, Mona eat her lunch. Today it's pasta and bacon.

"At least this taste pretty good." says Mona.

Mona wish her life was cute again.

When she get home, 5 hours later, Mona takes off her clothes and takes a nice cold shower.

"Damn, girl...!" moans Mona, masturbating while she wash her sexy body.

Casual masturbation in the shower is almost the only pleasure Mona can get these days.

"Pornstar...maybe I should become that...!" moans Mona.

She decides not to. It would be too extreme.

Mona wants a life that is as normal as possible.

On her left foot is a tattoo of a dildo breaking through the German Iron Cross.

"I should never have gotten that crap." says Mona about the tattoo.

She has no idea why she was so stupid to get a tattoo like that. If people saw it they might think that Mona is a Nazi.

"Nazi tattoo? C'mon, Mona. You're not a fucking Nazi. You're a good girl." says Mona to herself.

When she's done in the shower, having had an orgasm and washed her body, Mona put on a white top, black sweatpants and pink socks.

Feeling sad and weak, Mona takes a seat by her desk and switch on her computer.

"Holy fuck, is it true...?" says a surprised and confused Mona when she sees that she's recieved an e-mail from Hanna Marin.

Mona click on it.

The e-mail says "Hi, Mona. I'm not sure if I can forgive you for all your crimes, but I wanna be the mature babe and at least try so, happy birthday a few days ahead of time. May you be sweet. Hug from Hanna-Boo."

Mona gasp in surprise. She had forgotten that in 4 days it will be her birthday.

She sigh in defeat though, since she is sure that no one will give her anything for her birthday.

4 days later.

"Almost forgot, today's my little b-day..." says Mona as she wake up.

She slowly sit up in bed.

The sun shine into the room.

"Well, at least it's not raining like last year." says Mona.

Mona is happy that it's a day off from work so she can spend her birthday doing something else.

3 hours later.

Wearing her best clothes, which aren't that good, since she is almost poor, Mona enter the Brookhaven church.

She light a candle in memory of her dead parents.

Then she goes down on her knees in front of a painting of the Virgin Mary.

"Virgin Saint, hear my prayers...I know I've done tons of bad things and I don't ask for your forgiveness, only a life that's less worthless than the one I do have now. Please show mercy upon a former evil babe, such as me. Amen." says Mona.

Mona sigh in defeat as she leave the church.

"Perhaps I'll be a lucky bitch and the VS will bless me with a tiny piece of glory. Unlikely, but I'm gonna try to have hope." says Mona to herself.

The next day, Mona visit the grave of her parents in Rosewood.

"Mom...dad...forgive me for how evil and sexual I used to be. Remember what little good I've done. I beg you, please still think of me as your daughter and don't disown me for all the dark stuff I did to Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Alison." says Mona.

The sun shine upon Mona's parents' grave stone and a small wind blow away dirt from the stone.

Mona takes this as a sign from her parents that they forgive her.

"Thanks..." says Mona.

4 days later.

Mona eat lunch and watch TV when a FedEx girl show up with a package for Mona.

"Delievery to Mona from someone who call herself Hanna-Boo." says the FedEx girl.

"Thanks." says Mona as she sign for the package.

The FedEx girl leave.

Mona open the package from Hanna.

Inside is a pink un-labeled DVD-case and nothing else.

Mona place the dic into her DVD-system.

Hanna appear on the TV screen.

"You probably didn't expect a message from the babe who told you she hate you, but still here I am. In case you forgot, I am Hanna Marin...or Rivers now, since Caleb and I got married two years ago. I've decided to forgive you and I hope you and I can become sort of friends once more as we used to be when we were 15 or 16. Meet me at the Grille on Saturday for lunch and we can talk a bit. Sweetness from Han, your old buddy." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

The footage of Hanna fade off and some various scenes of Mona's time as an evil person appear with an actress playing the role of Mona.

The actress look pretty similar to Mona and also sounds a bit like her.

After 20 short scenes, Hanna appear on the screen again and she says "I'm sure what you just saw was familiar. It was some of the stuff you did during your evil days. Just wanted to kinda remind you of it. Looking forward to Saturday. See ya, girl."

The DVD ends.

Mona smile. The fact that Hanna wish to try to re-start their friendship makes Mona happy and gives her the inspiration to turn her life around and get a cute life again.

She call Albert Treville and tell him that she quit her job.

On Saturday, Mona enter the Grille for the first time in years.

"Hi, MonMon." says Hanna from a table in a corner.

MonMon was Hanna's nickname for Mona during their time as best buddies.

"Hi, Han." says Mona as she walk over to Hanna.

Mona wear a black t-shirt, white baggy sweatpants and black sneakers.

Hanna wear a shiny white leather top, pink skinny jeans and white boots.

"Sit down, have some sushi." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"I'm glad you showed up. Despite the fact that you almost killed me and caused me, Aria, Em and Spence a bunch of pain I've decided to give a try with friendship with you again." says Hanna.

"That's so sweet and I forgive you as well for the fact that you used to hate me after you found out that I was the one who did all that bad evil stuff I did." says Mona.

"Awesome. I accept your forgiveness, do you do the same for mine?" says Hanna.

"Yes, I do accept it, Hanna Marin...uh...Rivers. Congrats on being Caleb's blonde sexy wife." says Mona.

"Okay, thanks. Caleb is awesome. I love when he fuck me." says Hanna.

"Too bad I never got to be at the wedding. I always imagined being maid of honor." says Mona.

"You'd been if you and me had been friends." says Hanna.

"I'm so sorry for all the bad stuff I've done." says Mona as she begin to cry.

"So, so...you're very forgiven and I think we can eventually become as close as we were again, Mona. Sure, it will take time, but I think we can make it work somehow." says Hanna, trying to comfort Mona.

"Me really hope you're right..." says Mona through her tears.

"Relax, I'm here and this time neither of us are walking out easy, okay?" says Hanna.

"Deal, Han." says Mona, still crying.

"Good." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Thanks for being so sweet and understanding. That is the Hanna I always remember from when we were younger." says Mona as she stop crying.

"Awww, MonMon." says Hanna in a soft cute tone.

"Han..." says Mona with a tiny adorable smile.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Mona is finally on the way to having a cute life again, like she once did.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
